


Plaisir de tuer

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Rob Zombie - Freeform, Short, Young Michael
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il revoyait encore chacun des coups qu'il lui avait infligé, et  il ressentait encore l'adrénaline qu'il avait éprouvé à chaque seconde.





	Plaisir de tuer

**Author's Note:**

> Le Halloween sur lequel est basé mon one-shot est à Rob ZOMBIE.

Il venait de tuer un être humain, un pauvre con d'élève de son école qui adorait passer son temps à l'humilier et à se moquer de lui parce que sa mère était une strip-teaseuse et sa sœur aînée une salope. 

Il revoyait encore chacun des coups qu'il lui avait infligé, et il ressentait encore l'adrénaline qu'il avait éprouvé à chaque seconde. A la fin le corps était méconnaissable, et il ne ressemblait presque plus à un corps humain. 

L'entendre crier à l'aide, le supplier en larmes de l'épargner avait été si jouissif, sentir qu'il avait le pouvoir de décider du sort d'une personne était un sentiment plaisant qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Il avait adoré le torturer avant de l'assassiner, bien plus que lorsqu'il avait planté un couteau dans son rat Elvis. 

Maintenant qu'il avait goûté au sang et qu'il savait à quel point il était puissant il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de recommencer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à décider qui serait sa prochaine victime ; sa grande sœur Judith qu'il ne supportait pas, son beau-père qu'il haïssait, quelqu’un de l'école qui le regardait de haut...Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix et il était bien décidé à en profiter. 

Il ne serait plus jamais faible, plus jamais une victime, il serait fort et le maître du jeu et les deux seules personnes qui n'auront jamais à craindre qu'il leur fasse du mal étaient sa mère et sa petite sœur Angèle, les autres périraient de sa main s'ils osaient s'en prendre à elles.


End file.
